


In Your Heart

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Sliders (TV)
Genre: F/M, JOURNAL ENTRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Quinn finds Wade's journal.
Relationships: Quinn Mallory/Wade Welles
Kudos: 6





	In Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Regret.'

I never blamed you, Quinn. Not once. I only wanted to see you one last time before it all ended. You and Rembrandt. I wouldn't even mind Maggie now. I know you're looking for me - that you'll never stop looking for me. I just needed you to know that I never blamed you.

We went through a lot together. I saw more than I ever would have if I hadn't joined you on our great adventure. I got the chance to meet three wonderful men. To love and be loved back by them. And loving is something you should never regret, even if it doesn't work out the way you wanted.

Quinn, please don't ever think I didn't love you. We were always a step away from that place, but don't think it's because I didn't feel that for you. Know that I did, and that no one ever took your place in my heart and soul. Remmy has a place there, too, and please make sure he never forgets it.

Don't blame yourselves for something you had no control over. It's no way to live. Don't make yourselves miserable for something that couldn't be changed. I can't tell you not to grieve for me because I know you will anyway.

So do it and then let me go. Remember me only so much as to bring a smile to your face and not to fill your heart with sadness and regret over what was never meant to be. Know that I am with you--always, in your hearts. All you have to do is look. I love you both. Love, Wade.

Teardrops fell on the journal page as Quinn held it with shaky hand. "I'll never forget you, Wade," he whispered. "I promise."


End file.
